The Giving of a Secret is a True Test
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Takaki is back. Neji is in trouble and Hinata's skills are put to the test. Next in series. NarHin NejiTen


**IMPORTANT**: I"ve re-uploaded the previous story. If you read it before this story was published please please please go back and re-read it. It is much better and I apologize for the problem.

this is part of my series. I recommend you read the rest of the stories, otherwise parts of this will make little sense to you

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous:We are but Strands within the Web of Life /s/5067938/1/

**_Disclaimer_** me own nothing

**The Giving of a Secret is a True Test**

Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. She looked around at the finely decorated hall. Everywhere the ornate plaster was gold plated and the colors vibrant. The floor was smooth and flat and polished perfectly. She twirled a strand of her silky hair that was flowing down the side of her face. She had known that her time as Takaki had not come to an end, this was a little more pressure than she thought she was ready for.

--------------_Two Days Ago--Konoha--------------_

Hinata handed Tsunade the latest revisions of the tracking policy. Since she made her request to remain in the village whenever Neji was absent, Tsunade had made an effort to honor that request. It hadn't always been possible, but Tsunade kept Sakura and Ino close to the Hyuuga as well as Hiashi during that few days when both Hyuuga Chuunin were gone. Team Shizen, as most in the village had started to call them, had been working on the tracking policies for the last week. They were trying to set up a class at the Academy for upcoming genin that excelled at tracking. Between the bugs, Akamaru and Hoshi combined with the chunnin's talents, they were the foremost expert team on tracking currently. Only Kakashi was a better tracker.

She was just bowing her way out when Lee burst through the door, followed by Tsunade's two guards, Shikamaru and Kakashi. They tried to catch him before he fell but he just brushed them off and dove forward to Tsunade's desk. Hinata caught him at the last moment before his forehead made contact with the corner of the desk. Tsunade immediately came around the desk as Hinata cradles the Taijutsu master's head as Lee's strength left him. He was badly injured and still bleeding.

"Get Mednins in here now!" Tsunade's guards rushed to follow her order as she began a preliminary scan of the fallen chunnin. Lee shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"No....they're still....we tried...too many...." His vision swam as he tried to make heads or tails of his message. Hinata drew her chakra out and, with Mui's assistance, stabilized his system temporarily. He needed to rest, but with his determination, if they wanted him to rest, he had to deliver his message first. Tsunade tried to shush him with no success.

"Trap! They knew. 37 rogue....couldn't fight all of them....Ten Ten cleared path for me....Neji....they took them...You have to help them!" Tsunade looked into his worried eyes as they rolled back into his head in a faint. Hinata held him tightly as three mednin, including Sakura, entered the room. They wasted no time in setting him up to move to the hospital. Hinata watched as they left, Gai-sensei following them. Kakashi had found Gai quickly after Lee had shown up. Tsume, a cat that followed Kakashi everywhere these days, separated herself from Kakashi for the first time Hinata knew of to follow Gai, who held the cat gingerly once he noticed. The room emptied but for the Hokage, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kakashi. Hinata looked towards Tsunade discreetly as she spoke.

"Kakashi, is Anko back from her mission?" Kakashi shook his head. Tsunade sighed. "We have little choice-"

"Send Takaki." Tsunade looked at Hinata as the silence descended on the room in a heavy blanket. Once Tsunade got past the initial amazement that _Hinata_ had interrupted her, she understood the request.

"Not a good idea. We should wait for Anko." Hinata placed her hands on Tsunade's desk as the woman returned to her seat. She noticed the heiress's hands shaking slightly as Hinata spoke.

"Neji and Ten Ten may not have that time. Takaki can do this." Tsunade looked up at Hinata. Over the last few months this young chunnin had grown exponentially. She had spread out her wings to find them perfect for flying and taken flight. Shikamaru stepped forward here.

"She does have the appropriate training and she performed well during the last mission." Tsunade glared at Shikamaru, who did not know that the person he was recommending was in the room.

"Kakashi, please go and inform Hiashi that his nephew will not be back tomorrow as planned. Shikamaru, thank you for your input, please go and wait for Lee to regain consciousness and get more information if possible." Kakashi looked between the two women hesitantly. Both seemed determined and slightly on edge. Finally both he and Shikamaru bowed slightly to Tsunade and poofed out. Never stand between two women was their thoughts as they raced for their destinations.

Tsunade looked at Hinata.

"You don't have the training for this mission." Hinata gritted her teeth in frustration.

"It was our information that sent them on this mission, we know more about it than anyone." Tsuande frowned slightly.

"That isn't what I was referring to. The only way to help Neji and Ten Ten would be to infiltrate the compound undercover. Anko is the only Kunoichi with the experience we need."

"How can I gain experience if I never try?!?" Tsunade frowned at her tone as Hinata turned away in disgust. "I can become a dancer. I did that for the last mission. Even Shikamaru said I was good at it." Tsunade winced at a well-made point.

"Hinata, you have no practical experience outside the village and you won't have back-up besides your teammates." Hinata looked back at her Hokage with a steady gaze.

"My team can handle this, Lady Tsunade." Tsunade took a deep breath as she looked down. It was the quickest plan they could implement. Hinata came forward, hands clasping in front of her, far closer to her normal personality.

"Tsunade-sama, Neji is my cousin and my dear friend. So is Ten Ten. I know what is at stake. Ten Ten and Itoko are at stake. The next blow to this operation is at stake. My team worked hard to bring it this far. Please, let us try." Tsunade considered Hinata as the Hyuuga stood and waited.

"If you enter as a dancer, you will have to pass the initial "test", that requires a male partner." Hinata nodded, having seen the report for herself. They were looking for able dancers to turn into sexual playthings to sell to the highest bidder. First the person danced with another, then, if the head person decided they had potential, they danced for one of his guests. For Hinata to get in the building enough to find Neji she would have to pass at least the first stage of this process, meaning she needed a partner.

"I can teach Kiba-kun." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Hinata stiffled a giggle. She could guess what was going through the Hokage's mind but Tsunade sat back and sighed.

"Very well. This evening at 7 you will perform in front of an audience here and let that decide if you have learned enough." Hinata nodded happily. Tsunade sat forward. "However, if they decide that you don't know enough, you will not complain when I order you to stay put, understood?" Hinata looked at her, making sure Tsunade knew she had Hinata's full attention.

"Understood."

-----------_Present_------------

Takaki shook her head as she glanced at her partner. Shiinu was running his fingers through his hair in an effort to calm himself. He had only been dancing for a few days. He felt as clumsy as a horse in a flower shop.

----------_Two days ago-practice field-----------_

Kiba shook his head as Hinata went through a normal dance routine. They had all warmed up and she had explained the plan to them. Kiba was the person she wanted to be her partner, but Shino should have some knowledge of the skill too. She finished and stood. She had wanted to give him some time to think about it. Kiba cocked his head at her as he patted Akamaru's head. He was still thinking.

"You won't be the one they are staring at. In fact, your goal is to make them stare at me." Kiba sighed, more to the point, he didn't want a bunch of lust-crazy men staring at her, ever. Except maybe for Naruto, he would rather no male look at her that way. He also knew that with Neji's life at stake she was going to try this anyway and he would be better able to protect her if he went along.

"So I have to learn to dance?" Hinata smiled.

"Not exactly. We'll keep our combined dance similar to the martial arts that we have learned. Dancing is so similar anyway. Let me draw their looks." It sounded strange in her soft-spoken voice. As Takaki, she developed a chirpy bright voice that she could manipulate into sultry. However as Hinata, she retained her quiet ways as much as possible. She simply was more comfortable with who she was.

Kiba nodded and sat down cross-legged.

"Alright sensei, lets start."

Hinata began by showing him how to modify some of his basic martial arts moves to look more like a dance and they worked on sparring and changing that into a dance. Luckily all three team members had a sense of beat to some extent. Hinata worked Kiba through changing his punches to reaches and blocks to spins. He added dips and twirls and lifts and they were ready. Shino grasped the basics as he watched and was able to perform enough.

They performed in front of a small audience a few hours later. The audience included Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai, of course. Tsunade watched as Takaki, Shiinu and Shinji danced. First Takaki and Shiinu danced. Their style flowed together into a perfect melding of martial arts and the erotic movement that had Kakashi on the edge of his seat. Shinji exchanged places with Shiinu fluidly as he helped Takaki dance around the audience in an effort to include them. Finally, Takaki danced alone. She kept her face impassive as she writhed and dipped around the gauze scarves she was manipulating. Her dance brought her to a kneel right in front of Tsunade.

------------------Present--------------

Takaki sighed as she stepped lightly on to the floor with Shiinu. She wasn't sure which one of them was more nervous. As the slow music started she relaxed her muscles into a simple dance to start.

--------------After her performance two days ago-----------------------

Tsunade had nodded to her after she was done. She had received positive feedback from all those present. Well, positive in that it had the male half leering to some extent. Kakashi was about to fall off his seat if he didn't watch it. To Tsunade's surprise, Hiashi had even said she had done well. Tsunade had asked Hiashi to come as well. She told him it was because he was the right age and his status as clanhead placed him in a similar position as the targets. In reality, she wanted reassurance that Hinata's identity was safe. He even spoke to the girl afterwards, none the wiser.

"That was well executed." Takaki bowed to the clanhead, still somewhat out of breath. "How long have you been dancing?" Takaki smiled happily.

"I was taught some formal dancing when I was a child, but this type of dancing I learned a few monthes ago." Hiashi looked at her a moment, as if considering her.

"Did we meet on the street a few months ago. I would have been with my youngest child." Takaki smiled slightly and nodded.

"We needed to test my disguise and acting abilities." Hiashi stared at her a moment before smiling slightly.

"They were well done. And I apologize for my rude response." Takaki shook her head, waving her hand.

"Nah, we actually wanted that reaction." Hiashi smiled and nodded to her, then to Tsunade in approval.

Takaki left with Shiinu and Shiniji the next morning.

---------------present-------------

They had found this place early today and their story had been that hearsay had told them of a dancing opportunity. A little convincing had bought the line, hook and all. Shiniji was in the rafters waiting. Takaki was the one who had the signal for the attack. Their main job was to get Neji and Ten Ten out of here. If they could hold off the attack until sundown they would have reinforcements that could bring this entire place down. It would be a huge blow to the organization.

Takaki found herself reviewing all this information as she let Shiinu's arm support her lower back in a dip. His arm was trembling with the pressure he was under, but she felt that they were doing well. As the music drew to an end she bent into her last pose, an erotic scene of her hanging off of her 'lover' in desperation. With flair, both dancers gave a bow before exiting stage left.

000

Naruto sat on the ground not far from the fire. He didn't really need the light, he wasn't looking for anything that was present. He was looking for the past. He had held Hinata in his arms again for the first time in over a year just a few short weeks ago. Kyuubi was right, even with the link, there was absolutely no substitution for the real thing. Holding her, her scent, her touch, her skin. It was driving him mad remembering it. Then there were her secrets. Those had been driving him mad in a far different manner.

When she had told him her past and Mui's location he had taken as much in stride as he could. She was very injured and Kiba was even worse. They needed to get them home. So he gave her his support because, like when the Konoha 11 had learned of his bijuu, he didn't have time to react outright. She was on a mission now. He could feel her concentration, even though he was siphoning off some of her nerves. He distanced himself from her.

She was a Jinchuuriki. She held a bijuu within her body just as he did. That in and of itself was extraordinary. He was thrilled. The closeness he had with Gaara was something he cherished. It was a closeness he didn't think Hinata could understand and yet she could. They would both be able to understand this feeling. Not just the feeling of being different. But the feeling that comes with having a constant companion all their life. Inside, listening, growling, thinking and talking, a constant part of themselves that wasn't of their own making. With having a Bijuu came the constant interaction and the wide breadth of knowledge that such ancient being held. He wouldn't give up his relationship with Youko right now. Not that it had always been that way.

Another thing they shared was that they both had been outcasts. In retrospect he wondered if that should have tipped him off, but he was too young and self-involved to even glance her way back then. She had been ostracized from her family probably since her sister was old enough to start her lessons and while Naruto knew the two Hyuuga sisters were closer now, he had no illusions over how Hanabi must have treated her sister in the past. And the council was nearly as bad. The seal used wasn't just wrong, it was barbaric. They used girls in the same way they used the branch family. Hinata would have died very young. She would have never met her children. Those people had decided before Hinata's birth to deny her children the benefit of a mother. Having had neither parent himself, Naruto was especially sensitive to that horror. He was now more glad than ever to have found and rescued Haruka. She had not only given him a family in his past, but one in his future as well, assuming Hinata would still want him in that far future.

He got a brief stab from his mate for that random thought. He apologized and suppressed his thoughts from her further. He was trying not to distract her. He felt her sigh as she left him alone again to focus on the truly annoying and disgusting task at hand. At some point he was going to ask her what exactly she was actually doing. When she had requested extra concentration tonight she had simply related that she was going undercover again. He respected her privacy on this. Besides she would explain whatever it was in her own way, in her own time.

They had time now for that. Hinata had been slowly opening herself to Mui more and she was excelling at the training. She was also re-learning her style. She had mentioned something about her element but Neji''s pride in her was enough to show Naruto that whatever she was doing, it was working. He was so proud of her. And proud to call her his mate. Now he simply had to convince her family of that. She had informed him that her father knew to some extent but Naruto didn't think either of them would know her father's true reaction until he returned. He sighed. His return was something that would be a long time coming. He had never been away from home for so long. He hoped that the messages Haruka was sending Tsunade would relax the Hokage.

Speaking of messages.

"Onee-sensei, is your message ready?" Haruka looked up from her spot on the side of the fire. When her nephew had informed her that his mate would be out of Konoha on a mission it seemed a great time to accomplish a few things she had been wanting to do. The first was send a message to Tsunade. Her last message had been mostly from Jiraiya, a general update, and 'hiya'. This time she gave more specific details on what he was learning, leaving out his kekkei genkai of course, and their general plans for their return. She also had a request to pass along.

Naruto would summon Kyuubi in a smaller form and then the fox would follow Hoshi, who had arrived a few hours earlier. Hinata had sent Hoshi to guide them to her after the mission was over. Kyuubi would delive the message and make sure they made it back to Konoha before dispersing the summons. This would give Naruto the experience of training without that huge chakra reserve. It would also allow her to push the limits of his ability with wind. With Youko inside him, he was constantly reminded of fire, this way he could focus more exclusively on wind. She would let him combine them later, for now she wanted him to finish his training with wind.

Naruto smiled at her nod. He focused inward and was informed that Youko was ready. The summons was simple enough. A fox a little larger than Hoshi appeared next to the fox. Haruka gave the scroll to them and wished them luck. Takamaru gave a call in encouragement as they took off.

After they left Naruto stared at Taka. That was another thing he and Hinata had in common. They both had developed an attachment to an animal at random. He had Takamaru and she had Hoshi. It was hard to imaging either a fox or a hawk making friends with a shinobi on accident. Naruto's thoughts skidded to a halt. A fox and a hawk.

_I don't believe it!_

"Onee-sensei?" She looked up from the scroll she was writing in. "Is there something peculiar about Taka?" Haruka frowned slightly as she thought.

"You mean besides the fact that an animal that doesn't eat cooked food still tried to tell me how to cook?" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"But that's what I mean. What is the chance that a hawk would find me and a fox find Hina-chan?" Haruka smiled slightly.

"Normally low, however, when Hinata became your mate and you hers, your link had the backing of your bijuu's chakra. Just a flavor, but enough to draw others. Hoshi probably met Hinata-chan because she could sense Youko's chakra faintly from the bond. Same with you and Taka."

"So they are hanging around because of who our mates are?" Haruka shook her head.

"That is the reason you met. They would not have stayed for that reason. They had to have had another reason." Naruto looked thoughtful. Haruka smiled. "It is one of the few ways you can tell who is mated to a Jinchuuriki. If the bond is true then the animals loyal to that bijuu will support the mate." Naruto just cocked his head as he considered it.

"Does that mean that both foxes and hawks will help me out?" Haruka shook her head.

"Outside of summons, very few animals seem to want to help the jinchuuriki that actually contains the bijuu. I think it is because in the bond they know the bijuu had a choice but in the sealing, they rarely do. I don't know really." She shrugged her shoulders as he returned to his thinking. She returned to her scroll, smiling.

She was remembering a certain someone who had an animal attach to him because of her. She wondered how they were doing.

000

Takaki breathed easier as Naruto pulled away from that depressing thought. She had to keep an eye on that idea. He was still prone to it and probably would be until they were together again.

She had been chosen by a greasy fatso with way too many jewels on his fingers. Add a necklace and the idiot's gender could be called into question. He was one of those men who bought their women because there was nothing a woman would find attractive about him otherwise. Still, she was glad he had picked her. He was leading her to where he was entertaining. Shiinu was following but at this point it was just for show. His part in this ruse was done and as soon as he wouldn't be notice he would disappear and join Shiniji in the rafters.

Takaki had to blink when they entered the chambers. If she had thought the man glittered, his chambers were blinding. She practically needed sunglasses. She forced her attention back to him when he spoke.

"I have an...acquaintance coming. I want to show him some new trophies." The way he said acquaintance made her think of a rattlesnake referring to a cobra or something. This person was not a friend of his, but a grudging equal. He was trying to one up the man. She understood her position.

"Shall I show him how impressive you really are?" Her voice was syrupy sweet. He grinned.

"Good girl." She flashed him a wicked smile of conspiracy.

"Of course, after all you are a very compelling man." He leered at her.

"Indeed." She forced her shudder away before it started. His attention shifted slightly anyway. "Shall I show you my prizes?" Takaki nodded as if his words told of gold. He walked over to where she guessed he and his friend would sit and pulled a cord. The curtain pulled away to reveal two people.

"Bodies." She feigned revulsion as she identified her targets. Ten Ten and Neji tied to the wall, arms stretched above their heads. Neji looked the worst of the two of them, his eyes barely focusing. She would have to guess a concussion. Ten Ten was certainly awake as Takaki sauntered over after giving the man an appraising look.

"So are these enemies?" He nodded as he sat down, probably tired of all the standing she thought nastily. She approached them, silently activating her kekkei genkai.

Ignoring Ten Ten's glare, she looked them over. A few scratches, but overall she would be fine. Neji, on the other hand was injured. She had guessed right, he had a slight concussion. He was also sporting various bruises and cuts throughout the rest of his body. She gave the Hyuuga one last look over before Ten Ten's voice drew her back.

"Leave him alone you Whore!" The insult was hissed. Takaki ignored the hurt it brought by giving her a glare.

"This 'trophy' has a foul mouth." The man smiled.

"We will have to teach her better manners after this meeting. They are both shinobi. The male will reveal all soon enough. For the moment, we will bask in the glow of my triumph." Takaki almost rolled her eyes.

_Not if I have any say in it, bastard._

She knew that Ten Ten could free herself if she had a weapon and it just so happened that Takaki had weapons in her hair. During the dance, when she was 'showing them off' she would pass it along to her.

She turned as the door opened and admitted their guest.

000

Lee tried to breathe deeply. He was awake for the first time in around a day. At least that was his guess, unless someone rewound the clocks back by 13 minutes. He distinctly remembered them saying 10:37 PM before he was given some medicine to knock him out. They now read 10:24 PM. He had given them all the information he could before they had insisted they prep him for surgery. When he woke last night he had just come out of surgery and they had wanted him to sleep. Apparently his chakra system was still drunk or something because every now and then it decided to act out. They were going to try to stabilize it while he slept.

He groaned slightly as he sat up. He felt better, though still battered. He looked down to see Sakura's head on his lap. She was clutching the sheets in her sleep as she dreamed. He smiled in gratitude. She probably hadn't even gone home. He knew her. When one of her patients needed her she was like this. The same with her friends. He picked up her hitae. It had fallen partly off in her slumber. He rubbed his hand over the metal as he thought about her dedication. It really was the reason he was so attached to her. He frowned slightly as he felt something rough on the other side. He turned it over. There on the underside of her hitae she had stitched in tiny neat stitches two symbols. The top symbol was worn obviously older. It had probably been there a while. The colors were slightly faded. The lower symbol started at the bottom of the first, connecting where the first ended as if added afterwards. The colors were brighter and the stitches a bit neater.

Lee smiled fondly as he set the band down next to Sakura's head. He placed a hand on her should and gazed out the window, content to watch over her as she slept.

The newer symbol was the swirl Naruto wore in blue and orange.

The older symbol was the red and white fan of the Uchiha.

000

Takaki had listened as the two men talked of nothing of interest. Mostly it was boasting over some female or some deal. She committed it to memory in case it could be used by Konoha, but she wasn't interested in it as her undercover persona. She squirmed again. The man glanced at her and smiled. He had yet to show his rival his three new acquisitions.

"My friend, I think you'll enjoy this." He clapped his hands and the musicians in the corner changed their music from that of a background tune to one she could dance to. He held his hand out to Takaki. "My dear, why don't you show him what I've found tonight and my trophies from a few nights ago." Takaki nodded happily, glad to be moving again. She was sick of waiting. Although the waiting had been a good thing. Shiniji's bugs had given her the signal that reinforcements were ready for her signal. They could take down the entire complex as soon as she had Neji and Ten Ten safe.

She started her sensual dance. She had a vague idea of how to give her 'employer' what he wanted. First, she showed herself off beautifully. Then, she moved closer to the guest to entice him. When she had him sufficiently on the edge of his seat she could move away to her 'employer'.

She felt the beat of the dance swell and grow as she moved closer to the guest. Her hair followed her command beautifully as she twisted and turned. Her smoldering eyes beckoned him from under black eyelashes as her golden hair swirled around her to land on her shoulders as gentle as a feather. It fell, sliding over itself down her back as she let the music grow. Her curves were caressed by his eyes and her hair as she brought out her scarves. The gossamer fabric slid around her arms as she reveled in the touch on her bare skin.

In dainty dancing steps, she glided towards her 'employer'. A hand slid its nail gently down his cheek as she twirled behind him. The emerald fire in her eyes were incinerating as her 'employer' placed a hand on her lower back possessively before giving her a slight push in the direction of the curtain. She complied with a playful smirk. A simple tug on the cord revealed the two shinobi as they had been when Takaki had first seen them an hour ago.

"You see, I have captured two shinobi from Konoha. After they tell me what I want to know, I will send them back, piece by piece, as a lesson." Takaki pretended she didn't hear that as she run a finger over Neji, given the guest a wicked look. Stopping in front of Ten Ten, the more awake of the two, she smiled and trailed a hand up her arm. Ten Ten had received a slap from the man earlier and her mouth was now taped. Takaki smiled at her in a superior manner before returning to her gentlemen. Neither men saw her place a senbon needle in the weapon's mistress' hand nor did they hear her tell Ten Ten to wait for a signal.

She glanced in the rafters, giving the signal that everything was settled. She continued to showcase the two bound shinobi a little longer until Shiniji gave her the go ahead. She set up her dance to bring a hand through her hair and above her head. When she brought it down she released a smoke bomb.

And all hell broke loose.

000

Tsunade sighed as she sat back in her chair. It was late and she knew she should go home. She couldn't stop thinking about hte message Hinata had brought back about Naruto. The beginning had been a normal Jiraiya message. Hi, miss you(in his perverted manner), Naruto's done such and such, we plan to do such and such, ciao. The second part was different. It was from Naruto's new sensei. This person was giving him a crash course in his element and basic taijutsu. Meditation and strategy were next. She was planning to travel for a few more months before disappearing entirely fr intense training.

That was all she wrote. Tsunade frowned. Having no real line of communication with Naruto, she couldn't exactly demand an explanation. She was at a lose as to what to do.

Finally, she decided to discuss this with Hinata. The Hyuuga had met the sensei and Naruto. Maybe together they could formulate a reasonable hypothesis.

That decided, Tsunade finally went to bed.

000

Ten Ten didn't need any urging to release herself. She and Takaki met at Neji's side. Both were professional; focused and to the point.

"Konoha?"

"Undercover"

"How?"

"Lee"

Ten Ten's eyes widened as Takaki released Neji and Shiniji and Shiinu appeared. Shiinu took the injured Hyuuga onto his back as Shiniji informed Takaki of the current situation. Anko had arrived thirty minutes ago and was taking the entire place down. Their identities were safe as no one here was leaving free and alive. Takaki's kekkei genkai located their exit to one side and they sped out of there.

000

Haruka was teaching Naruto some of the songs she used to play with her band. He had asked for a distraction and they were both tired from training so more training was out. Apparently Hinata was doing something difficult and Neji was injured and Naruto couldn't ignore it any longer. Haruka couldn't wait to meet his other bondee. Neji was Hizashi's son and Hizashi had been a very good friend.

Haruka looked at Naruto who was progressing impressively through the guitar lessons his father had left with her. She had an idea.

"Naruto." He looked at her in question, waiting. "I have a song I'd like you to try to learn. I don't have sheet music for it, but I think you are almost ready to try playing by ear anyway." Naruto nodded. As Haruka got out the genkunai she needed she brought up something she had been wondering.

"Have you ever played music before? You're picking this up really fast." Naruto shrugged.

"When I was little I learned that three strings guitar thing. I liked playing it, but it was hard to hide from people. Besides it isn't a real one, it's a child's practice one and not a very in tune one anymore. I never read music but I learned some songs by ear on that." Haruka stared at him. He learned to play by ear at such a young age and to learn it on an instrument like the shamisen. She thought that was what he was referring to. It did explain how he picked up on this so fast.

"This song was composed by my two other band members for both their sons. I think they somehow knew they wouldn't be here for them." Naruto looked at her in amazement. This song was composed for him and Neji. By their fathers.

He nodded and started listening. He had a new goal. He wanted to play this for Neji, and maybe someday even with Neji. If he could convince the Hyuuga to learn the drums, that is.

000

Takaki was pacing the clearing. She was waiting for the report from Anko. She had bandaged Neji as best she could and let Ten Ten handle her own bandaging. Neji was resting quietly on the shore of the river. She turned to the side just as Anko finally arrived.

"We got most of them. We have a problem. This description has gone around already. Apparently they already knew of you from when you broke the group in Konoha, but they didn't recognize you in time. We are trying to circulate a rumor that the explosion that destroyed the room where you were happened while you were inside that room. For that to work you need to disappear for a few days." Takaki frowned at this point. Shiinu was off to one side next to Shiniji, playing with Maru. They were in reality paying very close attention. Ten Ten stood and came over.

"So what should we do now?" Anko looked at her a moment before turning back to Takaki.

"These three have elite jounin status currently. It's their mission." She looked Takaki in the eye. Of all their teachers that prepared them for these roles only Anko and Ibiki actually knew their identities. They also knew the rule regarding the passing of such information. "I trust you to make a good decision."

Anko left them with that knowledge. Takaki was frowning as she reviewed what she knew about the enemy. They had routed them completely out of Konoha and from their informants they didn't have anyone stationed there currently; so if they could just get to Konoha without being seen they would be fine. She also knew that they had most of the routes covered and they would be spotted at least once no matter how they went. She glanced over at Neji as he regained consciousness enough for Ten Ten to explain the current situation. The longer they were out here the more likely they would be found. Anko and her group had to move on by sun-up.

"Shiinu, Shiniji, we will have to travel as them." The two looked at her before nodding. They had come to a similar conclusion, but they were waiting for her orders. Although they were equals they had different tasks and leading was hers. Shiinu dipped into his bag for the cream that would get their paint off as Shiniji explained to Ten Ten that they were undercover and were going to remove their disguises. Takaki took over this explanation. She thought she would have to repeat because she wasn't sure how coherent Neji was for the majority of it.

"We are elite Jounins when we are undercover. Our undercover identities are a personal village secret, meaning with the exception of the Hokage, we are the only people authorized to tell anyone of our identities. You two will learn them because it is the only way for all of us to reach Konoha safely. You must keep them a secret. Also remember, even though we are removing the make-up, we are still on this mission and that leaves us as elite jounin and in charge of this mission. We may also act differently because of this. Okay?" Ten Ten nodded slowly. She had only dealt with undercover shinobi once before, but they had all been given the run down at the academy. Something about the way she said it made Ten Ten think Takaki thought she would be surprised. Takaki went over to join Shiinu in the stream. Apparently they were comfortable enough with each other to bathe together. Shiniji stopped on his way past her.

"Are you able to keep watch?" Ten Ten did a quick survey of herself. She was sure and had a few cuts but they weren't going far. She nodded and he joined his teammates.

She had been staring at the woods for a while, wanting to give the boys their privacy when she heard one of them come up behind her. She heard his request in a very familiar voice.

"Yo, Ten Ten, could you hand me that towel?" She turned and handed the towel to a very wet Kiba.

Her eyes drifted towards the stream where Takaki had Shino rising the last of the dye from his skin. She looked at Takaki, who was just starting to get soaped up. She thought she could take a guess now. Just a stab in the dark. Having no clue whether it was correct. Wild guess, really, totally unfounded, but she had the strangest idea flying around inside her brain.

"HINATA?!?!?!"

000

Neji felt the world spin again. It had been doing that for a while. He opened his eyes to see his rescuer washing her hair. Funny, he thought it had been blonde. It must have been the light because now it was light brown. He closed his eyes and ordered his brain to function properly as the last few hours rolled back at him. Takaki, he thought that was what the other two had called her, had been the leader of the undercover rescue. He looked at her again to see her rinse her hair and it darkened another shade. He hadn't imagined things, her hair had been blonde, she had simply dyed it. He heard voices behind him and picked out another female. A second later he identified it as Ten Ten's voice. She was fine. Actually she seemed agitated. He looked back at the woman in front of him. It occurred to him now that she was naked and he really should respect her privacy.

His eyes widened as he saw her pale skin against now rich black hair. He knew that body shape and hair color. He knew that skin color.

_Hinata!?!_

Hinata spun when she heard the splash as Neji fell in the river. Kiba was at his side in a second as she pushed him to the surface of the water and hurried over. She calmed the water and knelt in front of him. He was coughing hard, which was probably not helping his headache and sputtering as he regained his equilibrium. Her byakugan revealed no new injuries and his concussion seemed to have settled some. Her medical training was limited, but she could use her ability with chakra to increase the body's natural healing rate. That was what she had done for him.

When he finally seemed to be breathing somewhat normally the others backed off some. Ten Ten took over the job of holding him upright from Kiba as the Inuzuka joined the Aburame on the shore. They debated reminding Hinata that she was naked but they figured if she cared she'd do something about it. When Neji looked back up the first thing his eyes made contact with was Hinata's pale, concerned eyes.

"Itoko? Are you alright?" She felt his forehead with her hand as Neji's face went from pale to red in a matter of seconds. He looked away quickly.

"Hinata-sama!" She looked at him in confusion a moment before it hit her that she was naked.

"Mou!" She grabbed a towel from Shino as she continued to focus on her cousin. Once the towel was secure she knelt in front of him again.

"Itoko, are you alright?" He risked looking back at her, unable to not respond that caring gentle voice. He breathed easier when he saw that she was at least covered. He nodded, then grabbed his forehead, cursing his stupidity. First lesson anyone learned with an aching head is don't freaking nod! Hinata frowned slightly but sighed and nodded.

"You rest while I finish getting this makeup off of me." She turned back to the deeper part of the stream. Neji stared after her until she tossed the towel back to the bank, at which point he looked away.

"Kiba-kun, could you please double check my hair?" Kiba yipped in affirmative and sloshed over in the water. Shino helped Ten Ten walk Neji over to the clearing where he could sit. He glanced back at the water. Kiba was washing Hinata's hair as she scrubbed at her face.

She had been Takaki. She had been that prostitute. He shook his head. The way she had acted, the way he remembered her dancing. That wasn't the Hinata he knew. And now she was naked in the river with someone other than Naruto. She had sworn herself to him. He knew that. She would never in a million years betray Naruto. And yet, what the hell was going through her head? Neji shook his head trying to place it all in order.

Shino knelt in front of him. He could see that the Hyuuga was having a hard time with this. Honestly there was no way he was worse off than Hinata. Her family's support was very important to her and the idea that this might cause her to lose it terrified her. She still had to justify herself to herself. If she had to justify herself to another she might just fall apart. And Kiba didn't need the push to start a fight with the Hyuuga. He still hadn't forgiven Neji for all the things the Hyuuga boy had done. He probably never would. Sometimes, Shino wondered how he had. Yet he knew the answer to that. He forgave because Hinata needed him to forgive. She would have to let Kiba work it out for himself, but he knew she needed one of them to be able to handle her being Neji's cousin and them being so close now.

He gave Neji the spiel that Takaki had given Ten Ten. He nodded distractedly. Shino thought he got it all but he wasn't really thinking on that level yet.

"Neji, Takaki is Hinata-chan." Neji's sharp gaze struck him in his spot. Neji frowned as he thought over it as Shino continued. He usually wasn't talkative with anyone outside of his team but for Hinata he would try. "Over a year ago we were asked to go undercover for a month. It was one of the hardest missions we had ever been on. We grew during that month. Not only did we become stronger, we came to understand each other. Takaki, Shiinu and Shiniji were the persona's we developed during that mission. They were created for the sole purpose of defending Konoha." Neji glanced over to where Kiba was helping Hinata dry her hair.

"It's just....Hinata-sama..."

"She's different." Neji nodded. He looked at Shino. "She becomes Takaki out of necessity. Takaki found this group we are facing currently. She struck the first major blow and she rescued you and Ten Ten today. Hinata-chan, Kiba and myself, we three become these siblings to protect the people we love. However, as these people we are no longer the people we were. The only thing that stays the same during this transformation is what we hold dear. For that we will change our personalities to protect it." Neji stared at Shino. It was the most he had ever heard the Aburame say in one sitting. He looked down at his hands as he thought. He felt like his thoughts were in mud and he couldn't see them well enough even if he could shift through them. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Ten Ten.

"She's still your cousin." Neji nodded.

"I know. But do I know her at all?" Ten Ten looked over at Hinata, who was talking with Shino.

"I don't know. She hid this from all of us expertly. Here's something though. She feared telling us, so really how well have we let her know us?" Neji looked over at Hinata. Ten Ten had a point. He was shocked, but he didn't feel that her being Takaki was anything wrong or shameful. So where had she gotten that impression. Was she really avoiding him?

Hinata glanced over at Neji again. Shino said to give him some time. Shino was the one who could read people. He judged how she should dance earlier and he was right on. He judged where they would be and he was correct. He judged both of their reactions and so far she believed him. To a point she believed him. She had been acting so completely outside her station that there no way Neji or any of her family would be able to understand. She doubted her father would even be able to comprehend that she was doing this at all. That _he_ would find out simply sent shudders down her back.

She was drawn from her introspective by a rustle. Two foxes appeared in the undergrowth and came over. The smaller fox immediately jumped onto her shoulder and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. The other stopped at her feet. She was actually kind of thankful the second one didn't jump up too. Even without Hoshi on her shoulder, she didn't think she had enough shoulder for this much larger fox.

He dropped a scroll at her feet and nodded to her. She knelt down and after picking it up rubbed his ear affectionately. He really was a softy. She stood and turned to Kiba and Shino.

"Our mission is ready to end. Let's get home." Neji's eyes widened. She looked like Hinata, but that voice and her actions were Takaki's. Shino was right, they were still in mission mode and thus she was still Takaki, no matter how she looked. She came over to Neji and Ten Ten.

"I know this is bizarre, but please bear with it until we are close enough to Konoha to change back." She turned to Kiba and Shino. "Neji will ride Akamaru. Let's get our butts moving!"

000

Gai paced back and forth in the hallway. Kakashi was watching him from the windowsill. He knew there was little he could do, having worried about his own team before. Nothing would make things right until they were all back and safe. Tsume broke the monotony every few minutes by pouncing on Gai's ankles, which would result in an intricate dance as the cat would climb up the leg and attempt to get to Gai's shoulder. She had made it to his stomach so far before falling off. Kakashi knew from experience that those nails hurt. She was helping in her own way.

Kakashi glanced at the door. On the other side of that door was the only member of Team Gai that was in Konoha. He was sleeping again. Sakura was in there too. Those two had an interesting life ahead of them. Whether as lovers or friends was anyone's guess but Kakashi felt that either way they would be close.

He was drawn from his musings when a voice interrupted the scene.

"Wow, we are a mess, aren't we?" The voice wasn't Her but Kakashi could see that it relaxed Gai all the same. Asuma had just said the same words she would say when they were worrying about something they couldn't possible effect. "You're not the only one. We dropped off the brat at Konohamaru's so you two could sulk together." He stepped aside so they could see a glaring Hiashi right behind him.

"I am not sulking, and I would thank you not to call my child a brat." Asuma smiled easily and came over to lean against the same wall Kakashi was against. Gai nodded to Hiashi and went back to pacing. Hiashi just sat in one of the waiting chairs. Kakashi thought Asuma had the right of it. Sulking was a good word for this. Sulking because they could do nothing. Hiashi was frantic. Kakashi could still read the Hyuuga. He was very upset. No wonder Asuma had brought him around. People had died for being around an upset Hiashi. His favorite way of dealing with anxiety was training into exhaustion, which he probably would have done with some poor guard at the compound if Asuma hadn't stopped by.

Suddenly it hit Kakashi. They were together. This was the first time in close to fifteen years the four of them were in the same room. The last time was when they had to accept the fact that they had lost a third member of their group. They had fallen apart afterwards. From seven to four people. He looked out the window as he snorted.

She would have killed them.

000

They had been moving all night. Konoha would be in sight by this afternoon. Neji was able to move with them for an hour, then a little rest on Akamaru, then move again. He didn't want to be a burden. Hinata called them to stop about three hours out. Neji saw four guys blocking their path. He wouldn't usually be worried but Hinata was giving them a wide berth. He glanced at Ten Ten who looked equally confused. Both Shino and Kiba were on the same plate as Hinata, guarded and wary of these four.

He soon found out why.

Hinata cursed in her head. These were four of the eight that they hadn't taken out in their last run in. That was when she saw Naruto again. Just two of these guys were enough to bring the three of them down, she had no illusions as to how they would hold up against four. She glanced back at Neji and Ten Ten.

"Shino, hike slow." Neji didn't have time to ponder the strange phrase that was obviously code. Kiba went into a single devastating attack that tossed dust everywhere. Shino was at his side in an instant and carrying Ten Ten. Akamaru followed easily. Neji could hear fighting as they went around the others into the trees. One of the men appeared in front of them.

"I don't think so-" Kiba didn't give him time to finish his statement. The four of them were off immediately.

They stopped thirty minutes later when the fighting sounds ceased. Kiba growled a colorful curse as they located a cave near the base of a waterfall. As they waited both Shino and Kiba began reapplying their make-up. They were transforming back into Shiinu and Shiniji.

000

She gazed up through the water. It figures, she would finally get to sleep and a bunch of shinobi have to butt into her waterfall home. Poofoo! She sat on the floor sulking as she listened to them. They weren't talking much. What they did say was uninteresting to her, she just wanted them to kick off so she could relax.

_Great another one._

**_You could always try to make friends?_**

_Yeah right._

The newest member practically collapsed on the bank of her pond. She was breathing hard. The other rushed to her. They had been trying to decipher if everything was alright when another presence drew her attention away from the scene. The girl hadn't lost all her pursuers.

She sighed. A battle, wonderful. She was ready to sit this one out when she felt a presence that had her friend jumping for joy.

**_Its HIM! ItsHim!ItsHim!ItsHim!ItsHim!ItsHim!ItsHim!ItsHim!_**

She grabbed the side of her head as she begged the exuberant soul to give her a little peace and quiet. She recognized him too. She gave a resigned sigh as she leaped out to help. Just as she leaped out, both recognized another presence that suddenly made them helping all the more crucial.

000

Hinata panted as her heart landed in her stomach. She was so sure that all four had followed her clone but one had made a clone of himself.

_Damn_

She gathered up the water near her as the other prepared for a fight. Just as the man prepared to leap he was speared by several dozen icicles. They peppered his front, flying from behind them at an incredible speed. His surprise mirrored their own as he died.

Hinata spun and stared at the young woman standing on the pond. She was a water user, the water was holding her instead of her chakra. When Kiba and Ten Ten made a motion to guard she motioned to quiet with a wave. The woman walked towards the edge of the pond and stepped onto the ground. The larger of the foxes went to her first. She bent down in front of him, giving his ear a rub.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Youko." Hinata was drawn from her low voice by the voice of her Bijuu.

**_Oh look, you found another Jiinchuuriki. That woman holds Seiryu!_**

Hinata blinked as she regarding the woman who had identified Youko on first glance. Now that Mui pointed it out she could feel the bijuu as well.

"Hi, My name is Yuuki." Hinata moved forward to shake her hand.

**_Minor warning, Seiryu has this servant thing_**

"I place myself in your care." Hinata's eyes widened as the young woman smiled.

000

"Mui saved Seiryu's life many years ago. She also introduced Seiryu to Youko. For all these things, Seiryu is in debt to her and Youko. I can sense him even now though. Your mate, I can sense the link." Hinata only nodded, too dumbfounded. She had told Kiba and Shino to finish with their make-up and she would start soon.

"Yuuki, you don't owe me anything." Yuuki smiled.

"Naruto-kun helped me out, I don't mind helping his mate." That caught everyone's attention.

"You've seen Naruto?!? How was he?"

"Was he alright?"

"Was he getting stronger?"

"When did you see him?"

"Has he learned a lot?"

"Do you know when he plans to return?"

"What is he up to now?"

Yuuki nearly leaped back from all the sudden attention. She looked at Hinata, as if for permission to answer their questions.

"I met him a year ago. We took the Chuunin exams together." This started another round of questions.

"A year ago?"

"He's a chunnin?"

"You helped him?"

"Where was he?"

She starting shaking with laughter. She had to sit down as they crowded around her.

"I've never seen so many people so excited for someone's return before he returns. He really does have a home to return to. I'm glad. Yes he was strong and getting stronger. We helped each other become chunnin. I haven't seen him since, but I owe him. I will honor my Bijuu's wish to assist you in any way possible Hinata-sama." Hinata looked up from rummaging through her backpack for her dyes.

"Me?" Yuuki nodded.

"Helping Bushin wouldn't work, he's got more than enough help, but I think he worries more about his friends then he lets on." She stood and smiled. "I'll lead you through the forest."

Hinata regarded her a moment before she reverted to Takaki. She nodded.

"I have a few rules; first our identities are secret in our disguises." To this she received a knowing nod, "Also, we are friends, not lady and servant by any means,...right?" The last was a request, not a demand. Yuuki smiled and nodded again. Once Hinata had her make-up on, they took off.

000

Tsunade pursed her lips as she stared at the scene in front of her. Three jounin and the head of a clan were stretched on couches in the hallway outside a hospital room asleep. Two jounin, she corrected internally as Asuma opened an eye to regard her. He smiled slightly as he gazed at Hiashi who had fallen asleep in the chair he had sat in. Kakashi had joined him in the second chair eventually. Gai was leaning against Kakashi's legs, asleep. Asuma was leaning against the wall.

Tsunade smiled back at him as the door opened. Sakura poked her head out, yawning. She gazed at the sleeping shinobi. In a gentle quiet voice she addressed her sensei.

"I guess they aren't back yet." Tsunade shook her head. She looked at the four behind her. They had come to cheer Lee and Sakura up. Well, three had. Ino had dragged her sensei along after hearing that Gai was frantic. She thought she might need back up. Ibiki sighed, looking at the four. He nodded to Asuma, then to Tsunade and, after a glance to his student, he left. Ino and Chouji entered the hospital room with Sakura leaving Shikamaru and Tsunade in the hallway with the sleeping shinobi. Tsunade turned to Asuma as Shikamaru knelt in front of him.

"You know Asuma, I thought this was cute when you were all 14." She looked at them. She had known them all of their lives, minus the years she had been gone. She smiled.

"And it still is."

000

They made excellent time. Soon Yuuki was leaving them at the edge of Konoha. She turned to Hinata.

"This is where I leave you now. If you ever need anything, drop this in water." She handed Takaki two scale earrings. With a wave she poofed away.

Takaki regarded it a moment before nodding to her companions and they continued into Konoha. Hoshi would wait for them at the outskirts.

They located Tsunade at the hospital and arrived there. That was fine since Neji needed to end up there anyway. Takaki had to struggle to keep a straight face at the sight that greeted her next to Tsunade. She didn't have to do so long. Sakura was helping Lee walk and he came out the door at that point. His exuberant cry was not to be ignored.

"Neji! Ten Ten! Your brightness has returned to Konoha." Neji was just thinking he was too injured for this when the scream awoke Gai and Hiashi. Both immediately crowded over to Neji, who was being supported by Ten Ten and Takaki at this point. Maru had wanted out. Hospital's had too many smells.

Eventually Sakura got Neji and Ten Ten into the hospital room. Hiashi hung back a moment to talk to Takaki.

"Thank you. If there is ever anything I can do for you. Thank you." He seemed too frazzled for words. Takaki just nodded and turned to Tsunade. She nodded and they left everyone under Sakura and Ino's wonderful command.

000

The three stood in Tsunade's office with the large fox. Takaki handed Tsunade the report Anko had handed off. Tusnade nodded and handed them one.

"This is Team Shizen's new mission. I'll expect it back in 12 hours." They nodded. Takaki came forward.

"I also have someone to introduce." She motioned to the fox. Tsunade had been wondering, since she was fairly familiar with Hoshi at this point. "This scroll is from Naruto and this is Youko."

000

Hinata stood in the forest as she and Shino waited on Kiba. He was playing with Akamaru. They were due back in an hour. Youko was only going to stay for a little bit. He had wanted to meet Tsunade personally and discuss some things.

Hinata was anxious to return. She wanted to practice more with Mui. She also wanted to talk to Neji. She never really got the chance.

_How to take a step forward?_

_How hard can it be to lift your foot off the ground?_

_Everyday, every trial, we teach ourselves how to walk, because inevitably, we must move forward._

* * *

hi Finally got this one up and written and I re-proofed the other one so I hope you all go back and re-read it. Author is very very sorry.

Shizen-from "We are but strands..."-(1) nature; spontaneity; (2) naturally; spontaneously-both definitions were why I chose this

Tsume-from "Found Family" Ch 1 -claw

Final quote modified "How do I take a step? How do I lift my foot off the ground, move it through the air a little bit and then bring it down? I had to teach myself to walk again." Jonah Lomo


End file.
